


Marriage

by TigereyesOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesOliver/pseuds/TigereyesOliver
Summary: Quick poem





	Marriage

**When you love someone,**

**Your feel lost when they** **’** **re not there.**

**Even if they** **’** **re not perfect,**

**You really don** **’** **t care.**

**As for bad habits,**

**You learn to live with them**

**And** **t** **he** **y** **might act like a jerk,**

**But you still love** **the** **m**

**They aren’t** **very neat,**

**If fact** **they’re** **sometimes sloppy**

**But** **they’re** **sweet and** **they love** **you,**

**And that** **’** **s what makes you happy.**


End file.
